We Fight, We Fall
by HoleyJeansLove23
Summary: Charlie is finally fed up with Bella's moping and decides to send her to a friend's house ... the Malfoys. When Draco comes home he treats her like every other mudblood. But soon they both fall head over heels. *DRACOxBELLA. Language.
1. Chapter 1

We Fight, We Fall - Chapter 1

BPOV

Four months. That's how long it took Charlie to realize that without Edward in my life I was lifeless, and limp. It was over winter break, he snapped. I was used to the quietness, I jumped, high.

"Bella, you're leaving. I can not stand you like this anymore!" I was confused. "You're going to a better place, you'll fit in more." Was I dying and going to Hell? Because that's the way he made it sound, _you'll fit in more, _what did that mean? If I do die that's where I'm going, I just happened to ruin _everything: _first with meeting Edward, then the rest of his family. Oh, I almost died because of his brother, my fault again. I was the one who made them leave, my entire fault, I had pushed Edward away. I have pushed him about, because I loved him, or he left because he loved me. It didn't matter, we loved each other and they still left. Then my friends and family got pushed away because I was upset, I mean who wouldn't be? The love of my life just walked out on me, who knew if he'd ever come back. Every time I thought of him my heart would quicken in speed, and my breath would get cut short. I was tempted to pull out my hair, it didn't do anything wrong, I just wanted it gone. Random I know. "You'll be living with some friends of mine. Go start packing you leave tomorrow." _Tomorrow? _My jaw dropped.

I walked into my room, muttering under my breath. Where was I going? I had no idea. I trusted my dad, but I don't know if I do now. My clothes were to fit in a trunk that Charlie gave me, I wondered why. I kept glancing at the unlocked window hoping maybe he would come tonight. I knew he was gone, he was in sunny California, far was from here.

"Thank you Renee for helping," I hear Charlie on the phone later that night, speaking in a hushed voice, to my mom. I stayed hidden on the stairs. "Yes, tomorrow in Seattle," There was a pause so she could respond. "That Cullen boy. Yes, Edward." He said it like the devil's spawn. I knew Charlie didn't like him but I thought that he was trying before they left me without saying goodbye. I wasn't apart of their family anymore, and Edward didn't love me. It became an everyday thing, repeating that, it was so I knew fact between fiction.

It had rained the night before; the sun was hidden behind thick layers of gray clouds, nothing out of the ordinary. As Charlie drove us to Seattle, I watched the trees but only in the puddles. Though it seemed like I'd only arrived to Forks yesterday, I didn't but now I was leaving. If Edward came back, would he know where to find me? I took my eyes off of the puddles for a moment and glanced up into the deep green forest, something brown ran through them, it caught my eye, maybe a bear.

We stepped inside the bright ticket station and I glance at Charlie. His face was grave. When we walked up Charlie spoke.

"One ticket to London, saved under Swan," he said.

"One? What? Cha-Dad? You're not going?" I screeched.

"No I'm not, thank you," he said as he responded as the women passed him the ticket. He passed it to me, "You'll be in safe hands over there, no one to hurt you." He ushered me to the security.

"So this is what this is all about," I swung my arms in the air. He glanced down, to chicken to answer. "Well, good bye then, Dad." How mad I was that he was leaving me, sending me off with a family I didn't know, a family that would probably not even want me. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, anyway. I stalked off in the way of my gate, I turned to wave. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a tall guy in the back of a crowd. He was staring straight at me, he was mad, or frustrated, I could feel it. I glanced back to him and he was gone, just like that. I looked around into the crowd, searching for him, I seen him down the long hallway, almost to the door. "Go on, you'll be late," Charlie's voice ushered me along.

"Ticket, thank you, next, ticket…" I was waiting for the few people in front of me. I turned back around, making sure that I didn't over look that guy and that he was still in the crowd. He wasn't. "Next, Miss, Next," I glanced up at the young blond lady. "Ticket," I handed it to her. "Thank you, have a nice flight. Next." She gave me a big, fake, commercial grin, and then set me on my way. _To somewhere that I didn't even know about._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how was it? Let us know please :) Reviews mean a lot! Haha thanks, River & Josey.


	2. Chapter 2

We Fight, We Fall – Chapter 2

BPOV

Almost seven hours later the plane began to descend towards New York City. There I would have a half hour layover, then an eight hour flight to … _England?!_ He was sending me to ENGLAND? Hopefully wherever I was going has a phone. But before I could think of anything else, it was time to get off the plane.

**-NINE HOURS LATER-**

It is now nine hours later and I am freaking tired. I have a headache (from a screaming baby), my legs hurt and I have to go to the bathroom. Really bad. After finding the nearest restroom I went to baggage. I only had the one trunk that was really heavy and my luck I'd end up riding the carousel thing. But a strong pair of white hands grabbed it before I could. _Edward?? _Oh no, some guy with almost white-blond hair. When he turned around I saw a women waving at me. She had long white-blonde hair too and she was holding a sign that read "Isabella Swan". Er! It's Bella. I walked fast to keep up with the man. He was very tall, thin and his white-blond hair was almost as long as his wife's. Plus he was wearing _robes_.

"Hello Isabella, I'm an old friend of your father's, my name is Narcissa Malfoy and this is my husband Lucius," the blonde women said.

"Er … hello. And if you uh don't mind, I go by Bella," I replied.

"Of course," Narcissa smiled. And before I knew it, I was being swept out of the airport and into a car. It was a short ride, at least 15 minutes and we were pulling up to a huge mansion, when a small figure walked out.

"Sir, how was your trip?" the figure asked. It was an ELF! Dressed in horrible looking clothes.

"Very good, please escort this young lady to her room," Lucius ordered. The elf nodded and waved to me. I followed her.

"Welcome to the Malfoy Manor, young master will be home soon," the elf told me, her bulging eyes creepy. "Spike will take your bags miss." I blinked and handed over my trunk. "And your name miss?"

"Er … I'm Bella," I muttered.

"Welcome Miss Bella." After Spike dragged my trunk into a spacious room, she bowed and backed out. I started to unpack my clothes. _Dropping me with a family I don't know? Wonderful Charlie. Who ARE these people?_ I thought to myself as I crept down the stairs. I heard the swish of something flying through the air and a turned the cornet just to see Narcissa raising a WAND in the air.

"Oh hello Bella, unpack well?" Narcissa asked me, innocently.

"Um yes I did."

"Well good. Dinner will be ready soon!" Narcissa smiled and turned away. "Spike! Start dinner!"

"Yes ma'am," Spike replied. So I trudged back upstairs and laid down on my bed. I was pretty tired and was starting to fall asleep when I heard a man talking.

"Send this to Draco," Lucius spoke to an howl. Okay this was getting really weird. They had an elf, wands and now owls? And who was Draco? I was now halfway out of the door and the owl saw me. It started flapping it's wings and I shook my head mouthing "NO!". Wait, I was talking to a bird! Slowly, Lucius started to turn around but I was in my new room and on the bed with a book in my hand before he saw. I glanced around the room and decided to keep unpacking. By the time I was done, I was getting called down for dinner.

"I hope you like chicken?" Narcissa asked me.

"Oh yeah, course," I told her. She clapped and we sat down. "I'll eat anything."

"So Bella, I would just like to let you know that our son Draco, he's about your age, 17 right?" she asked and I nodded "Well he is coming home tomorrow for winter break!"

"Alright, thanks for letting me know," I told her. After that it was silent. Then I went up to my room to go to sleep. I woke up to a women's squealing, at 8:00 a.m. in the morning!

"Oh Draco, sweetie! How are you?" Narcissa cried.

"Fine, mother," he replied.

"Bella, dear come down!" she called to me.

"Bella?" Draco said gruffly. I slipped on jeans and a sweatshirt and walked downstairs, into the living room, sleep still in my eyes.

"Bella, this is Draco," Narcissa introduced us. I nodded and murmured "hello." Then I looked up into his piercing ice blue eyes.

So _**THIS**_ is Draco …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys! How was chapter 2? We know it's been long and this isn't really a long chapter but we are already working on chapter 3 :) keep reviewing! River & Josey.


	3. Chapter 3

We stared at each other for minutes. Mrs. Malfoy whispered as she excused herself, something about dinner, helping, or kitchen.

"What are you staring at?" Draco snarled.

"Not much," I shot back, so it was going to be like _this_? I blushed. His mouth dropped open. He charged up the stairs, I followed him.

"Can I help you?" He said, turning around, his ice cold blue eyes boring into me.

"Uh my room dragon boy!" I pushed him out of my way, and walked to the end of the hallway and slammed the wooden door.

I sat down at the end of the bed, and let out a long sigh that I didn't know I was holding in. I need air. I walked to the French doors on the other side of the room. I opened them and stepped out to the balcony. The sun was setting in front of me. It reminded me of a fairy tale. Forks never had a sky, well it did but it was always well hidden behind clouds.

Then I heard it.

Yelling.

Screaming.

Whatever you want to call it, it was loud and would make anyone want to watch.

"Draco calm down. This is your first night home in months. You're never here fro winter break; please just give her a chance! We promised her father we would keep her out of trouble! Please?!?!" Wow! Mrs. Malfoy wears the pants in this family!

"But mum she's a bloody muggle!" He yelled at her.

A muggle? I'm a what?!?! I stuck my head out of the door way into the hallway.

"Draco, honey, calm down, dinner will be done soon, and your dad and I are going out for- well you know. We'll be back in two mornings-" She got cut off by Draco's head turning to look at me; I saw the fire growing thicker and wilder in his eyes. It made me squeak. I'm not lying, it went something like "EEEKKK!" and I swung back into my room, and dove on the bed. I picked up the book had grabbed when I was eavesdropping on Mr. Malfoy.

The door slammed against the wall, I jumped. "Don't you know that eavesdropping is wrong? Bella? That's your name? It's a bloody ugly name," Red flashed his checks and mine. I slid off my bed. Mrs. Malfoy gasped, "Draco!" in a small ghostly voice.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. And I'm also sorry that I was eavesdropping," I said quietly. "But maybe next time you want to jell at your mother and you don't want to be overheard by the world, don't do it in the hallway!" I yelled at him. "And I happen to like my name thank you," I whispered, he stood there looking dangerously gorgeous, and confused. It looked as if he would hit me, but he wouldn't. I didn't know that for fact but something told me that he wouldn't. I rushed past him, to the bathroom. Tears spilled over my eyes, they were unwelcome. I sighed; I'm never the violent type.

There was a knock on my door. "Yes?" I spoke.

"Dinner," Draco's metallic voice came through the door.

I opened the door and stepped into the hallway. He was leaning against the wall next to my door. "Mum made me make sure you came down, you know after this afternoon," I nodded. We walked down the stairs together in silence.

"Ah, Bella, Draco," Mrs. Malfoy smiled at us; I gave her a weak one back.

"Draco be a gentleman, show the lady where her seat is," I was shocked to here Mr. Malfoy's voice. It was strong, and demanding, but soft and gentle at the same time.

Draco walked to the other side of the table which was long with a crisp white table cloth covering every inch. We sat at the end closer to the door. Draco pulled my seat out so I could sit in it. It was hard to say "thank you" to him, but I managed.

"So how is school going?" Mrs. Malfoy asked Draco.

"Fine,"

"Oh, well that's good," she tried to smile.

"Grades good then?" Mr. Malfoy butted in. He nodded. I kept my mouth shut.

It was silent again. I wondered if it was always like this at the Malfoy home. It was the type of silent when everyone has a big, deep, scary secret. The kind of silent that makes you want to randomly itch your arm. You know? Well maybe not.

"Well Bella, how's school for you?"

I choked out, "Uhm…fine, I mean I guess I'm to finish over here, did Charlie inform you of that?"

"After the holidays I suppose," I nodded and took my last bite of food. I waited to be dismissed.

It took Mrs. Malfoy a few minutes to realize I was done. "Oh, dear, are you finished? Would you like dessert?"

"Yeah I am, oh and please," I gave her a sweet smile.

"Spike!" The little elf came running. She picked up all of the dishes, and then delivered chocolate cake.

I was soon sitting in my desk chair on the baloney listening to music, softly in the background. In my lap my new lap top, it was a Christmas gift. I was checking my mail, Renee emailed me:

Bella,

How do you like England?

I'm sure the Malfoy's are treating you well.

Love,

Mom.

Yeah, they're treating me just perfect. I hit reply:

Don't worry mom,

I'm fine, everything's fine.

It's late, I'll email you later.

Night.

Love,

Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, Harry Potter or any characters.

We Fight, We Fall – Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next day, in a daze. Was Draco really that mean or was it a dream?

"Come on muggle, get up _already_!" Draco yelled through the door. Nope, not a dream. Wow, I never noticed his accent, it was pretty sexy. Agh! No, Bella. No thinking like that! He's rude and inconsiderate. But his ice blue eyes, that blond hair and his pale skin. Err, it's like Edward all over again. Oh, Edward. Before I knew it I was crying.

"Are you crying?" Draco asked, his voice soft.

"No."

"It sure sounds like it," there was his hard voice again.

"I'm not crying, jeez!" I shouted.

"No need to get angry."  
"Yeah, well."

"Just wanted to let you know – breakfast will be ready soon," he told me.

"Thank you." When I heard his footsteps go down the stairs, I ran across to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I got out, I decided to let my hair dry on its own, it did that pretty well. Because the fan was on, I couldn't hear anything outside this room. I slowly opened the door, in a towel, carrying my clothes. Before I could get in my room, Draco came stomping upstairs. I was too far from my room and he had already seen me so I didn't run back to the bathroom. Here I was, in a freaking towel, in front of Draco Malfoy. His face was in total surprise and his mouth dropped open, I tried to move but it's like my feet wouldn't listen to my brain. _This_ never happened with Edward.

"Well uh … this is awkward," I laughed, nervously.

He recovered quickly and glared at me. "Are you trying to embarrass yourself? Get some damn clothes on and come downstairs," he yelled then stomped down.

"Maybe I want to walk around in a towel," I yelled back. Did I just say that? "Maybe I wanna walk around half-naked!"

"Yeah sure you do," he glared at me from the bottom of the stairs.

"God! Are you always like this?" I charged down the stairs, still in my towel. It was starting to slip, so I had to keep pulling it up.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Rude and angry," I said, looking down.

"This is so stupid. Just shut up and leave me alone," he turned.

"Fine, you jerk," I screamed at him. I had only known this guy for like a day and already we hated each other. I ran up the stairs and as I went through the door to my room, the towel fell. I sank to the floor, sobbing. What is so wrong with me?

After I stopped crying, I got dressed and then headed downstairs to breakfast. I tried my best to cover up my red, puffy eyes, but it was hard. I think Mrs. Malfoy could tell I had been crying, but she didn't say anything. Draco didn't even look at me, which was alright. I hated him.

"So Draco, your father and I have some business to do, and we are leaving for a couple days, you're responsible," Narcissa told her son. He nodded. "Please take care of the house while we are gone." And with that, it was silent. After breakfast, the two Malfoys got ready to leave.

"Goodbye, Bella," Narcissa gave me a small wave.

"Bye," I replied. Then they were gone. I looked around for Draco but I didn't see him anywhere. As I was walking up my room, he came out.

"They're gone? Finally, I think I'm going to the pool," he said to me.

"Pool? You have a pool?!?" I was shocked, when I shouldn't have been.

"It's indoor." INDOOR?!?! He headed to his room, I headed to mine. I sat next to the door, not closing it all the way so I could find the pool when he was going that way. I heard the click of a door and I saw Draco had swim trunks on, and a shirt. I sigh, at least he has one on, I don't know what I'd do if he didn't. Wait. Bella, NO! NO! NO! NO! Bad! I slip out of my room when he started down the stairs. Creeping behind him, he didn't hear me. Then he headed down a corridor I hadn't seen before. As we got closer to a door, I spotted a set of stairs. How big is this house? Then I saw a reflection, a glimmer of light. It's the pool!

"Isabella. Do you have a habit of following people?" Draco spoke. I froze as he turned around, smirking. He walked away as his hands were at the bottom of his shirt and he was slowly lifting it up. By the time it was off, he was at the other side of the pool and I was still frozen. He looked straight at me and opened his mouth. "Maybe I like to be half-naked too." He chuckled loudly before diving in.

I counted until his blond head came up. 10 seconds. He looked at me. "So since my parents are gone, I'm the boss, got it?" he asked.

I grinned at him. "Of course!"

"Well good," he went back under. It was my turn to smirk, this was going to be fun. "Are you coming it? Because if not, please leave."

"No I'm leaving," I told him. And then I left to go to my room. The next time I saw him was at lunch. His hair was still wet and I noticed his fingers looked like prunes when he picked up his sandwich. He caught me staring and I looked down. We barely spoke except for a couple words.

"So how long are your parents gone?" I asked.

"Two days I think," he replied and I nodded. Lunch then ended and we went our separate ways. While I laid on my bed, I heard the flutter of wings. An owl? I could faintly hear Draco pulling the note off of the owl's leg.

"Oh. My. God …"

**Draco's POV**

A letter from mother and father? I wonder what it says.

_Draco,_

_We will be away a couple extra days._

_Take of Bella and yourself._

_-Your Mother and Father_

"Oh. My. God …"

••••

Sooooo. How was chapter four? Please review (: -_River&Josey_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, Harry Potter or any characters.

We hope you enjoy!

B.P.O.V

"Oh. My. God…"

I walked out of my room, into the doorway of Draco's room. He held a piece of paper in his pale shaking hands. He let out a sigh and he glanced at me. I stayed silent waiting for him to start yelling at me about privacy, or something.

Do I dare speak? Is it worth getting yelled at? If someone looks like they're going to it you, would they?

I pondered over the first question as others popped up. "Wha…?" I said only half the word as he threw the letter at me, where it fell like a feather to my feet; I bent down and snatched the letter. "They're not coming home tomorrow," my eyes read over the letter. Take care of Bella? What am I, five?

"You're seventeen you'll be fine." I rolled my eyes as he read my mind.

"I'm going for a walk,"

'Don't be gone long, it's easy to get lost, I don't feel like being a hero tonight, Isabella,"

"If I get lost, Draco, I get lost," I shrugged. I looked him in the eye, and turned around and marched down the stairs out the front door.

The wind blew my hair in different directions, as the cold winter night nipped at me ears and my nose. I kept walking, I needed fresh air, I felt so trapped in the Malfoy Manor. Big house. Big town, rich family, it wasn't my scene. So the Cullen's had a big house, bit it had nothing on the Malfoys'. They were both (as the looks of it) rich, so I don't have much to say about it. And as of a big town, it just looks big here, I guess. I didn't realize I've been walking in a circle, as the Malfoy Manor came back into view. I took my time, even though it was winter, I couldn't feel the cold. My mind was in a different planet, a different world, where it was warm and the sun's rays spilled into my eyes.

I slowly made my way up the driveway. I started up the front steps when the door opened; Draco was standing in the doorway. "Nice of you to come back, Isabella,"

"Go figure, I got lost, Dragon Boy," I pushed myself past him.

"Sorry I didn't play hero, I didn't feel like it." He walked towards the dining room.

"You're either a hero or the bad guy, Draco, don't they teach you anything in that fancy school you go to?" I rolled my eyes at him and sat down at the table. Spike brought out some soup, and set in my spot. I began eating.

"What do you do when your parents aren't home? You know like for fun?" I asked him half way through our meals.

"A lot of things,"

"Like…?"

"Throw parties, have friends over, swim, practice, stuff like that," he answered.

"Oh, you throw parties?"

"Yeah," He said in a 'duh' tone, 'like what else would I do?'

"Big parties?" I was trying to keep the conversion going. He nodded. "What do you practice for?"

"A sport we have in school,"

"Oh, what's your school like?"

"Is this like 20 questions?" he stopped eating to glance up at me. I blushed.

"Sorry. I'm just bored. At home I could talk to one person, about anything. Anything." I whispered under my breath, the last part.

"Him?" Draco was still looking at me.

"Oh, my boyfriend, well, I mean my ex boyfriend,"

"What did you do?" it was a slap in the face, this was a question haunting me for months and I never found an answer.

"I don't know." I said in a snobby tone. "I'm finished." I stood up, as I almost knocked my chair back. I stormed up the stairs to my room.

Now that I was alone, I didn't know what to do. It was seven o'clock and I wasn't tired, physically, but mentally was a different story. I picked up a book.

I got so lost in the book I fell asleep.

I didn't wake up until I heard my bedroom door open. I rolled over and sat up. I glanced at the clock, 12:32am. "Draco?" my eyes were swollen.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"What do you want?" he sounded tired and upset, but it was half past 12, I needed to know what he wanted.

"I don't know, I guess I feel bad," I sighed, it was late, well early.

"About what, Dragon Boy?"

"Dinner,"

"The dinner was fine," I said.

"No, I meant—"

"Draco, I know. It's fine."

There was this awkward silence that filled the air. And Draco sighed, "It's not fine, Isabella, I don't think before I speak, but I'm working on it."

I laughed, "Good luck with that. Can we finish this conversion tomorrow?"

"No, because I'm hoping that you won't remember it in the morning,"

"Okay. Draco I don't care. I need sleep, good night." I laid back down, and rolled to where my back was against him. I shut my eyes. He didn't leave until two minutes later. I heard him whisper "Night" walking out the door, and shutting it behind him.

I didn't sleep that night. I was thinking about Draco, what he said, was he really sorry? Was it an act? Is Draco the good guy or the bad guy? These questions bounced around in my head all night long, into the morning.

xxxxx

So how was it? Comments are hoped for, so please comment us telling us if you liked it or hated it! [: Sorry it took forever to update, Josey and I went to Washington DC and I've (River) have been crazy busy! But here it is! Josey's turn is next, GOOD LUCK JOSEY!!!

Love, River, and Josey.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As always, we do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or any of the characters. Enjoy!

We Fight, We Fall – Chapter 6

BPOV

The next night, I dreamed about Draco and I. It was weird that I had, but it was a good dream. Well until the end. At the end, Draco was in my room and we were fighting, quite loudly, and I started crying and he came to comfort me, and then he KISSED me. Then he spoke, "I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't speak to my wife like that." And then he kissed my ring finger, where there was an ice blue stud, just like the one he wears in real life. I woke up, screaming my head off, I guess it was really loud because Draco came running in, shirtless, and wearing only boxers. I had to keep myself from staring at his flawless chest.

"I, uhh, I had a bad dream," I told him, realizing how pathetic and childish that sounded.

I could tell he was smirking, even though it was dark in the room. "Oh really? What was it about?" he asked, sitting down on my bed. Now I had to look down or else I would probably attack him right now. He's just so irresistible sometimes.

"Us being husband and wife," I mumbled, knowing he could hear me.

"What? Sorry, I couldn't hear you," he smiled.

"Us being husband and wife," I said again.

"Speak up please," he laughed.

"US BEING HUSBAND AND WIFE!" I shouted.

"Thank you. Now tell me Isabella, _why_ would that be a _bad_ dream?" he asked me. "Because in my mind, that wouldn't be too horrible."

"Um, I don't know," I said. Why do I always get to flustered around him?

"Just as I thought," he said, standing up. Before he walked away, he leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Sleep tight, love." Then he walked out, closing the door quietly. Did he kiss me? Did he just call me love? I laid back down, my eyes wide open and I turned my head to look at the clock, 3:45 a.m. I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep after this …

DPOV

I was sleeping pretty peacefully until I was woken up by a piercing scream coming from Bella's room. Without thinking, I dashed into her room, and saw her breathing hard, her eyes wide, her mouth open.

"I, uhh, I had a bad dream," she spoke and I had to keep myself from laughing at how childish that sounded, so I just smirked.

"Oh really?" What was it about?" I asked, sitting on her bed, this would be good.

"Us being husband and wife," she mumbled but I could hear her, I just wanted her to say it louder.

"What? Sorry, I couldn't hear you," I smiled.

"Us being husband and wife," she spoke yet again.

"Speak up please," I laughed.

"US BEING HUSBAND AND WIFE!" she shouted.

"Really? Now tell me Isabella, _why_ would that be a _bad_ dream?" I asked her. "Because in my mind that wouldn't be too horrible."

"Um, I don't know," she said quietly.

"Just as I thought," I said, standing up. Before I walked away, I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Sleep tight, love." Then I just strutted out the door, feeling good until I realized what I just did. I can't believe I just kissed a muggle … a _mudblood_.

Later today, at about ten a.m., I got a call from Blaise, he was inviting me to a party at his house. He said I could bring a guest, probably thinking I'd bring Pansy. Ha yeah right. I think it'd be more fun to take Bella and see if she ever gets reckless. So I told Blaise sure. The only thing, I would have to lie and say Bella was a pureblood … or should I? Maybe I should just not say anything? I'd be quite funny to see her struggle with my friends.

For the whole day, the two of us avoided each other, until about six p.m., when I found her eating some cookies in our study, reading some book.

"Hey," I said. All I got was a nod. "Well, my friend from school invited me to a party, you want to go with me?" I should just force her, not ask her.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Bella questioned.

"Hell no!" I shouted.

"Rawr, I was just asking," she rolled her eyes.

"I need a guest alright?" I huffed.

"Fine, I'll go," Bella sighed. "What do I have to wear?"

"Anything you want …," I smiled.

"Okay," Bella shifted in her seat a little bit and then stood up. "What time do I have to be ready?"

"You have an hour," I informed her. I hoped she had a good sense of fashion and she actually looked good or else I'd have to take action. Only forty-five minutes later Bella walked down the stairs. She looked stunning. Her hair was long and wavy and her bangs were pinned back by a barrette on the top of her head, I couldn't tell, but there might have been some sparkles in her hair. Looking down at her eyes, she had put on some black eyeliner that made her brown eyes even darker. Her lips had gloss on them and she face was clear. She had a vintage Rolling Stones t-shirt and black jeans. My eyes fell to her feet, which sported a pair of semi-beatup black converse. It's amazing how people could change their look in a small amount of time.

"Is this good enough?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's perfect," I smiled, I couldn't stop myself and she caught it.

"What? Why are you smiling like that?" she demanded.

"You just look really … er, nice," I said.

"Oh, well thanks," she replied. "So should we go?"

"Er, uh yeah, let's go," I turned around then froze. How would we get there? The only way was on a broom. "How are you with flying?"

"Huh?" she asked, very confused.

"Nevermind, just follow me," I shook my head.

"How are we getting there?" she asked.

"We are flying. On brooms."

"WHAT?" she yelled. "No, I can't do that, I don't know how and I'm too clumsy, no, no I'm not going."

"Relax Isabella, you're not flying, I am," I said, grabbing a broom. "Just get on okay?"

Bella sighed. "Alright." She hopped on and I made sure her arms were around my stomach when I pushed off. She started screaming. "Oh gosh, this is so scary, I really don't like this." It sounded like she was crying.

"Don't worry, it's almost done," I laughed, loving the wind in my face. Less than two minutes later we touched down at Blaise's house. Bella's hair was kind of messed up so I reached up and fixed the part that was sticking up. She knew what I was doing and she just stared into my eyes. I tried to ignore it, but I looked back down into her melted chocolate eyes. She giggled and turned away, and I shook my head again. After she was done, I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. The party was about to begin …

We've been at the party for about two hours and Bella is managing pretty well, Pansy has been attacking her, asking her things about me and she's attacking me as well.

"Who's that whore you came with? She looks like such a slut," Pansy whined.

"Shut up Pansy, she looks hot," I rolled my eyes and Blaise laughed.

"Are you kidding me Draco?" Pansy was still whining.

"Pansy. We aren't dating anymore, so please go away," I was about ready to yell at her. She crossed her arms and walked away. I glanced over at Bella and saw her laughing with some girls from Slytherin. For the past two hours, people had been offering Bella some drinks but she kept refusing, I on the other hand had been taking them one after the other. I knew I was starting to get drunk but I didn't really mind that much, I guess I didn't know how we would get home. Maybe Bella could have Blaise get us home … yeah that would work.

So I've noticed that Bella has been looking at me for a little while, probably because I'm drunk. I don't think she's too happy right now. Yeah she's walking over now.

"Draco. I know you're drunk, but it's two a.m. and I'm really tired so can we please go home?" she pleaded. I felt my eyes close but I nodded.

"Go … get … Blaise," I spoke slowly. Bella nodded, pursed her lips but went and woke up Blaise.

"Blaise right? Um, can you help me get Draco home?" Bella asked Blaise, who nodded and pulled out his wand.

"Go grab the broom and then sit by him," Blaise yawned as Bella ran off, when she got back in the room she sat by me, slipping her hand in mine. Blaise said some spell and the world was spinning, but before I knew it, we were back in my house.

"Okay, let's get you to bed," Bella pulled on my arm.

"Let's have some fun first," I barely knew what I was saying but I tend to say weird things when I'm drunk.

"What?" Bella shrieked.

"Yeah," I tried to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Eww Dragon Boy," Bella gagged and pushed me on my bed.

"Goodnight, gorgeous," I giggled.

"Yeah, goodnight," Bella sighed.

Yeah, tonight was kind of fun … haha.

BPOV

Gosh, he's so weird when he's drunk, but did he really want to kiss me? We'll find out later today I guess …

xxxxx

How was chapter six? (written by Josey) Please let us know (: I really put work into this! Haha, so some points, the "mudblood" part, I know they only call the wizards and witches that are muggles that, but he's so used to calling people mudbloods that's why he called her that. And also, the inspiration for this chapter was the song "Stella" by All Time Low, if you look at the lyrics it's like the story, also Bella is close to Stella so it kind of makes sense (: River's turn next!

Love River and Josey!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We (sadly) do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or any of the characters. But we hope that you enjoy reading this story as we enjoy writing it! :]

Bella P.O.V.

A day after the party, the Malfoy's returned home, to turn around and leave again. Draco will be heading back to school in four days.

I haven't asked him about the whole broom thing, or about how Blaise pulled pulled a stick and we ended up back at the Malfoy manor. He's been hiding from me since the night of the party. Half of those people there were rude, and stuck up. Although I did meet a few cool people.

There was this petty girl named, that reminded me of Alice. I miss Alice, I never got to say goodbye.

Lexy, was the girl from the party's name. She didn't seem as stuck up as the others. She was really funny. On the other hand Draco's girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend, was mean, Pansy. I caught Draco looking at me while talking to her, whatever he told her pissed her off, she walked by and "Bitch," escaped from her lips. I watched as her eyes changed for angry to hurt, but she recovered quickly, acting stuck up, like she was better than everyone else in the room.

I walked down the stairs to the pool, where I knew Draco would be, and has been for the last few days. He had just resurfaced, after diving in, with a large splash.

"Yes Isabella?" Chlorine filling up around me, making me dizzy, or was that the sound of his voice saying me name?

"Uhm…I need to ask you a question about the other night…" I trailed off. Draco stated quite, waiting for me to continue. "How did we "fly"to Blaise's?"

"By broom, remember?"

"Well yes, but I mean _how_?"

He pulled himself out of the pool, onto the ledge. "Isabella, I can't tell you," He said in a monotone voice.

"Draco you have to tell me, it's been bugging me for a while," I stared at the back of his head, because he had turned away from me.

"If I knew it was going to bug you…" he trailed off, then started again, "I shouldn't have even taken you,"

"You can trust me with your secrets before," then as I let the words slip out, I mentally slapped myself in the face, Draco turned around looking at me with an unreadable expression covering his face.

"Like what? What deep, dark secret did you have to keep?" His ice crystal blue eyes bored into me.

"I…Uhm…I c-can't tell you," I dropped my attention to the floor.

"Now, you know why I can't tell you,"

"No you don't understand Draco, if you knew; you would think I'm crazy."

"What is it? That you believe in super natural stuff like werewolves, vampires and witches?" He snickered.

I bowed my head again, staring at a different spot on the floor. "Actually…" I slapped myself in the face again, mentally. Why is he being like Edward? Why does he have to know?!?!

"Bella," his voice using my name caught me off guard; I glanced up, "do you believe in those things?"

I blushed, "Do you?"

"Dinner should be ready shortly, we can finish this later."

"You know what? I'm not hungry." Even though that was a lie, I couldn't stand to sit through dinner looking at him.

Draco was sitting in his black leather armchair, with a thick book in his lap when I walked past his room, later that night. I was heading down stairs to the kitchen.

And when I walked past his room, with a mug of hot coco in my hands, he was still reading, "Isabella," I paused, but the butterflies didn't. I walked back to his doorway, he looked up at me, "I owe you this much, the way we got to and from Blaise's house is-is by magic," he waited for me to speak.

"Oh, yeah, sure," I stuttered.

"But Bella," I glanced up, "You can't tell anyone, muggles aren't suppose to know about magic,"

"I won't," he nodded. "And yes I believe in that stuff, that was the secret."

"You know about witches, and wizards?"

"No, about-Uhm-v-vampires, and werewolves. That's why I didn't ask you to you prove it…even through I guess you already did…" For some reason, I blushed as I took a sip from my drink.

"Oh," he looked down at his book again. I walked away to my room.

I slipped out of my old faded jeans, and into my old skimpy, cotton shorts. I turned on my computer, to my play list and hit play.

Narrator P.O.V.

Draco was standing by Bella's door, when the first song changed. It was a muggle song that Draco didn't know, but to Bella it was About a Girl by The Academy Is…

One song about a girl  
Can't breathe when I'm around her  
I'll wait here everyday  
In case she scratch the surface  
She'll never notice

Draco stood by the door watching Bella dance. She danced as if she were a ballerina.

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

_Where did she learn to do that?_ He wondered, smirking.

Last night I knew what to say  
But you weren't there to hear it  
These lines so well rehearsed  
Tongue tied and overloaded

Bella whispered, "You'll never notice"

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

Draco pushed the door open, standing in the doorway.

I'm not in love  
This is not your song  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

Something caught Bella's eye by the door, which made her flush a darker crimson. "What are you doing here?"

A smirking Draco looked confused, "Me? I was just passing by,"

To be loved, to be loved  
What more could you ask for?  
To be loved, to be loved  
Everyone wants to be loved  
To be loved  
What more could you ask for?  
To be loved, to be loved  
Everyone…

"Oh sure you were," she said.

"It's true," He threw out his famous smirk, again.

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words

Draco stared walking towards her, until he was right in front of her.

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

He leaned into her and kissed her on the lips. Right than it didn't matter who had what blood, where they where, or what they knew. But there they were with their arms draped around each other, kissing. Somewhere the song ended.

I'm not in love  
This is not your song  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hoped you liked it! Tell us what you thought, please! Last chapter was amazing I just wanted to clear things up a little; next chapter is up to Josey! :] Sorry this chapter took so long.

3River&Josey.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, of course (#$&%!). I think if we said we did, first Steph would come and make the Volturi bite us or something and then J.K. would show up and finish us off with Avada Kedavra. Anyhoo, hopefully you enjoy this chapter. :]

* * *

We Fight, We Fall – Chapter 8

Bella P.O.V.

Draco pulled away, smirking just a little bit. I gasped for air. I was in total shock at what just occurred. "Wh-what was that?"

"Is there a problem, Isabella?" He asked softly.

"Um …" I cursed myself silently for my lack of speech at the moment, but then I recovered. "Why do you call me that?"

"Call you what?" He raised his eyebrows.

"_Isabella_," I sneered.

"Is there a problem with that?" He asked me.

"Yes. I don't go by Isabella. It is just _Bella_."

"Well I don't like Bella."

"Why?" I demanded. No one ever had a problem with my name.

"Because. I have a family member who is called Bella and she isn't the nicest person around," Draco said bluntly.

"But I don't like Isabella!"

"Then I'll call you Izzy."

"No! I don't like _that_ either. Just call me Bella!" I glared at him.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll call you whatever I want. Goodnight _Izzy_." He chuckled and bent down again to kiss my cheek. "Sleep well."

I clenched my hands into fists and tried my hardest not to punch Draco in the face. I was _sick _of his games. But wow. That kiss was … _amazing_. It was such a surprise but it was great. It made me forgot about why I was even here. _Edward_. _I wonder where he is right now. Oh, could Alice know where I am?_

For the past two days, Draco and I successfully avoided each other. Tomorrow, the Malfoys were due back to send Draco on his way back to school. I still really wanted to know how he got to the school. Did he fly? Or was he driven there? But I didn't bother to ask, because I'm pretty sure Draco wouldn't tell me anyway …

I was sitting in my room, trying to figure out what I would wear for when the Malfoys came back when I heard a knock on the door.

"Izzy? My parents are home." I whipped around to see Draco standing in my doorway, smirking.

"What? I thought they were back tomorrow?" I whined.

"They came early. Get dressed." I watched his eyes rake my body; I was wearing a white camisole that ended up above my belly button and short shorts that were on the verge of showing my underwear. "I don't think my parents would appreciate you looking like that. I, on the other-."

"Just go away Malfoy."

"So you're calling me Malfoy now? I thought it was Dragon Boy or Draco? Did I do something?" His smirk got even bigger, if that was possible.

"Just leave." I walked over to him, pushing him out of the doorway.

"Try to wear something sexy!" He whispered as I shut the door. _Perv._ I tried my hardest to find something suitable, but I couldn't find anything that would be just right. I ended up in a jean skirt, that wasn't too short; the tips of my fingers touched the end of the skirt. Then I chose a black shirt to wear over my camisole, before slipping on a black pair of flats. I opened my door to find Draco standing there.

"Perfect timing, I was making sure you didn't choke yourself on a shirt that was too tight." He looked over me and sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing." He breathed.

"Whatever. Can we just go? I don't want to keep your parents waiting."

"Sure." He grabbed my arm and started to pull me down the stairs.

"Hey Dragon Boy! Careful!"

"Can we try to act civil? I don't want to get yelled at this evening for not being nice to you. So if my parents ask, say we got along the whole time." Draco stared at me.

"Alright! Fine." I rolled my eyes; he was so pushy.

"Bella! Hello!" Narcissa moved away from her husband to come hug me. Draco cringed slightly and I glared at him as I hugged Narcissa back. "Was he good?" She whispered in my ear and I leaned back to nod at her. "Very well. Are you two hungry? Well of course you are. SPIKE!" The little creature walked out and bowed down.

"Welcome home Master Lucius, Mistress Narcissa. Should Spike make dinner now?" The elf (?) asked.

"Yes. Go now." Lucius ordered.

"So, Draco, are you ready to go back to Hog – school?" Narcissa asked.

"Sure. And mother, you can say it in front of _Bella_." He rolled his eyes. "She knows that we're _wizards_."

"Oh! She does?" Narcissa looked a little wary.

"Not to worry mother, she won't say anything, right _Bella_?" Draco smirked at me.

"Of-of course not." I stuttered.

"Well alright … Draco you have everything ready?" Narcissa turned to her son.

"Yes mother." Draco sighed. It made me think this wasn't something Draco really felt like talking about.

"Okay." All of a sudden it got quiet. I noticed Lucius had disappeared and Spike was bringing out the food. I looked down to see what resembled fish. Er, okay. I quickly cut a piece off and stuck it in my mouth, trying not to gag. I never had liked fish, but I didn't want to be rude or anything so I ate it. After we were finished I excused myself to go upstairs. I really felt like I was going to throw up but I didn't want too. I started walking into my bedroom but something pulled on my arm.

"The least you could have done was just enjoy it. Merlin, you looked like you were going to die if you ate any more." Draco snarled.

"Look, I tried my best. But I _hate_ fish."

"Whatever." He sneered.

"Gosh. You are so full of it." I shook my arm out of his grasp as he stood there staring intently at my chest.

"What did you just say?" He snarled again, taking his eyes off of me.

"I said you are so _full_ of it." I said back. He truly was.

He glared at me, before turning away. "Disgusting muggle."

"There it is again! You think you're so much better than everyone else. Well sorry to break it to you _Dragon Boy_ but you're not!"

"I am better than everyone else! I'm a Malfoy!"

"You love yourself too much so no one else can. It's sickening and it's sad. It must be a hard act to keep up. You always have to be saying rude things or putting people down or annoying people. Do you have any friends? Oh right, there's that Blaise kid but anyone else? Sure doesn't seem like anyone wants to be your friend. I surely don't. You're always so rude to me and it makes me feel horrible sometimes. So if you don't mind. I'd like to go to sleep and wallow in my misery." I finished, sighing. Draco stood there stunned. "Goodnight Draco." I turned around and stepped into my room. I took one last look at Draco and I saw he had his head down. All of a sudden I felt bad for what I said; he looked genuinely sad. But I couldn't bring myself to say anything. It's not like I liked him or anything …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narrator P.O.V.

But what Bella didn't hear as she stood there looking at Draco, was what he said ever so quietly, "I'm sorry Bella." His eyes were brimming with tears. Never once had Draco cried. But after what Bella had said they just came. As she closed her door, he wiped them away and composed himself. Never once had someone said something so meaningful to him. Draco slowly walked to his room and then closed the door behind him. He always was strong and willful, but it all changed because of one long-winded speech from a girl who barely knew him. Draco laid down on his bed, thinking about Bella's speech. He fell asleep that night going over the speech in his mind; he just couldn't stop thinking about her …

**

* * *

  
Author's Note:** Hey readers (: There was chapter eight (written by Josey)! Hope you enjoyed it as much as Josey enjoyed writing it! Please review! Now it's River's turn! Also, Josey will be on vacation for a bit so she can't write while she's gone, so if River posts early you'll have to wait for the next chapter until the beginning of September! Love always, River&Josey.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **We do not own any Harry Potter, or Twilight characters that you may run across in reading our fan fiction. But we do own the plot, and we hope you enjoy this as much as we enjoy writing it. Sorry it's been so long, but here it is chapter 9!

The song that inspired this chapter is Tell Her by Jesse McCartney. You should check it out. :D Enjoy!

* * *

We Fight, We Fall - Chapter 9

Bella P.O.V.

I fell right asleep after my speech informing Draco what I really thought of him. But I may have lied. I mean it's all true he is a jerk and everyone's to scared of him to admit it. But I'm just scared I might have other feelings for Mr. Draco Malfoy.

_Like what? _I ask myself. _Love? _- Yeah right. I laugh.

Draco Malfoy is the most rude, annoying, gorgeous boy (which he is nothing more) in this whole world.

And what if I am in love with him?

He's sweet, the way he held me when we kissed, it was like I could have broken, but he wouldn't have let that happen.

I wonder if he likes me. Probably not after what I said to him. Maybe he's not the evil, horrible prick I played him out to be; maybe I am. I wanted to get out of bed and throw a tantrum like five year old not getting her way. "Grr!" I growled. Next came the waterworks it was two in the morning! I should be asleep, dreaming about Edward coming to find me. It should be Edward I'm kissing, and Edward I'm thinking about at odd hours of the morning. But here I am, thinking about the bout across the hall that gives me butterflies, but pisses me off at the same time. I hate Draco Malfoy, but I love him.

Is that possible?

My tears lightened but now I was sniffling. My door opened and closed again. A shadow was cast across my floor by the moonlight. "Izzy?" a dull, husky voice called out to me.

"Malfoy," I sneered. "It's two-thirty in the morning, what do you want?" I sniffled.

"Were you crying?"

"Why do you care if I was? Because a few hours ago it seemed like you care if I died or not,"

"Don't say that!" he snapped, what has gotten into him?

"What's wrong with you?" I tried to act as if I didn't care, but failed.

He walked towards me sitting at the foot of my bed, his blond hair shinned in the moonlight, along with his blue diamond eyes when they'd catch in the light. _What are you doing thinking about his beautiful eyes? _But it's like looking into the ocean. I argued with myself, again.

"Izzy," I sighed, as he started again, "Bella, will you come with me?"

"Why--Where to?" I stuttered. Knowing the part of me that wanted to go with him over ruled the other half that didn't. I sat up. "Fine," he hopped up and held out his pale hand, when I took it he pulled me out if bed onto my feet, towards him. He smiled. Not a smirk but a smile.

"Come on," something told me to trust him.

We walked down the stairs, past the pool, to a part of the house I hadn't been in. We came to a door, that was locked. Draco pulled out a key and opened it, and pulled me past the door, and up another set of stairs. The winter air hit me making me cold. It was just a little porch thing, where you could see the sky, all of it. Where the house didn't even get in the way.

It was "beautiful," I said that out loud, looking up at the sky, spotting the almost full moon. I shivered.

"Here," Draco offered me his jacket, that he had slid out of, leaving him just in a long sleeve shirt.

"I'm fine," this was a lie.

"No really, you need it, your lips are turning a little blue," he slid it on my shoulders, "It looks better on you anyway,"

"Wh--what?"

"Everything you said was true, but then I met you," I looked at him confused. "I am that jerk you talked about, when you told me off,"

"Okay…?" I spoke, looking away.

"Izzy, I think I might have feelings for you. I can never get you out of my mind ever since that day I came home. The way your hair falls into your eyes, like your covering up this big mystery, this something shameful.

"Your eyes when you smile and laugh, they glow, when your amazed by something.

"Everywhere I go your there, I can't even sleep without you dreaming about you. Isabella Swan you make me so," he was looking for a word. "Miserable. Because I don't have you, if I did I would never leave you, like that guy you fell in love with back home."

I looked at him like his hair was standing up on end, but my eyes filled with tears, "Don't talk about him like he is the bad guy, he saved my life," but I had to admit my full name did sound _hot _when it rolled off of his tongue.

_Bella! _I snapped at myself. _A guy just confessed his love for you and your thinking about how your name sounds coming from his?!?!_

"Say something else, Bella, please," he pleaded.

"I-I don't know what to say," I looked up at him, "I'm sorry," his eyes pulled me in, I could have gotten lost in them, but his voice pulled me back out. Back to the cold winter night on the porch standing next to the guy that I love.

Love?

Yes.

I love you, Draco Malfoy.

But I didn't say that.

"Why are you sorry? I'm sorry. For everything, mostly for being a jerk. And for bringing you out here where your probably freezing. I could have told you all of this when you were in bed, and comfy…" he was talking to him self now.

Here's my chance, take it for leave it.

Taken; "Draco, shut up," I started walking toward him, and stopped right in front of him. I kissed him. Taking him off guard, when he kissed back, I pulled away, "You are the annoying, rude, arrogant prick that, I love," I kissed him again.

I felt a smile grow on his lips.

* * *

Morning ~*~

Bella P.O.V.

I gasped, sitting straight up in bed, memories flooded back into my head last night, so did a headache.

Draco and I sat down on the ground, talking and I feel asleep against him. I remember him carrying me all the way to my room, to my bed.

I glanced next to me, the blankets were messed up like someone laid there, same for the pillow, it was crinkled like someone had their head there at least in the last few hours. Had I asked Draco to stay with me--in my bed--last night? I didn't remember. I slid out of my bed, I was still in my pants--thank god--and Draco's jacket. I glanced into the mirror, MY HAIR! It was everywhere, I brushed it, that didn't help much. I ended up putting it into a high ponytail, and changed into jeans and a simple purple short-sleeve girl-cut shirt.

I walked down the stairs were Draco and the rest of the Malfoy's sat eating breakfast. "Morning," Mrs. Malfoy said as I walked into bright dinning room. Draco took note that I was there, by looking up and back down as if last night never happened.

"Hi," I said to no one in particular, as I sat down at the table and Spike brought me a plate with pancakes and bacon.

Draco was leaving for school today, so we went to the train station in London.

"Bye Sweetie," Narcissa said to Draco, giving him a motherly hug. I wanted to say something, anything to him so bad, but I truthfully didn't know what to say.

"…Don't forget to write and be good and finish all of your homework…" Mrs. Malfoy rambled. One the outside she was intimidating and stern looking but like everyone else she had feelings too.

Draco grabbed my hand, pulled me behind a pillar after Mr. Malfoy excused himself and his wife. "Isabella," Draco started. "I won't be home for a few months, can you keep out of trouble? And stay safe, I don't know what I would do with out you, and I hope you can believe me," Now, what would give him that idea? I nodded. "I'll write to you, I promise. Have fun at home," he smiled, _yes because I'll be home alone, bored. _"Here I want you to have this just so you know that I'm yours." He pulled a ring with a blue stud in the center, off his ring finger. I was trying to figure out were I've seen this before, I looked up at him, our eyes caught each others, then it clicked, that's where, the stud matched his ocean-like eyes.

"I'm going to miss you," was all I could mange to say because a women walked by saying loudly, "Come on, now, Ginny, you wouldn't want to be late," Ginny I'm guessing, looked at Draco, glared rather, with hate, then glanced at me.

"Anyway, I've got to go," he kissed my forehead, and let go of my hand, that was inside his. "Bye, my Isabella."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys like it. Please tell us what you think, we love to hear it! Josey's turn next! Here's something to cheer you up, I was talking to my dad Saturday about this story, and he asked if Malfar was in it, meaning Malfoy. I about died with laugher. :D Have a nice day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **We unfortunately do not own Harry Potter, Twilight or any characters from the aforementioned books, but we do own some things … like the plot, some new characters and Draco Malfar! :]

Now, I'd like to say that I had an inspiration for this chapter, but I couldn't really find a good song, so this chapter just came from my mind! LOL, read on faithful readers.

* * *

We Fight, We Fall – Chapter 10

Bella P.O.V.

The big house was pretty boring without someone to talk to. Draco had written me, telling me that he would try his hardest to come home soon; given the fact the next break he got was summer. I still wasn't entirely sure of the school that he went to, but I'm sure I'll find out soon. Narcissa had informed me that I would be attending a regular high school in London.

"Now, it will be a little weird for you, I'm sure. All of the accents and customs, but I'm sure you'll fit in perfectly," she smiled at me warmly as we walked up the steps to the school I would be going to, Thames High School. I could tell Narcissa was pretty uncomfortable, as was I.

"Oh, well that's all right, I can manage," I laughed nervously and looked around at the random students milling around the grounds. Some were staring; others were lying back, enjoying the odd sunshine in December. Narcissa escorted me to the office of the school and sat with me while we waited. The secretary, Mary, told us Principal would be with us soon.

Forty-five minutes later and a schedule in hand, Narcissa left me, telling me she would be back to pick me up. I nodded, thanking her and stood in the hall, trying to figure out my way. I started walking but was pushed by a tall and very thin girl with platinum hair, who reminded me of Lauren.

"Watch where you're going, bitch," she snarled and I rolled my eyes. Yeah, _I'm _the bitch, okay.

"Don't worry about her, she's just jealous," some girl with long, choppy brown hair with green tips said to me.

"Oh sure Iris, I'm jealous of this new girl who can't wear good clothes to save her life," the girl said, glancing at me. She was like a meaner Alice.

"Go complain to someone who cares, Ellie, we obviously don't." The girl, Iris drawled. Ellie turned away and stalked down the hall, her heels clacking.

"Wotcher. I'm Iris Taylor, you are?" Iris said, sticking out her hand.

"Isabella Swan," I said.

"Bella suits you better. I like your last name." Iris smiled at me and I instantly warmed. "Now what are you classes? These hallways are hell." I showed her my schedule and she laughed. "We have all of the same classes, nice."

"Really?" I asked, taking back the schedule.

"Yup. C'mon, I'll show ya around," Iris grabbed my hand and pulled me along. "Sucks that you came here so late. You missed tons of shit."

"Great …"

"Eh, don't worry, I'll catch you up. So Advanced Bio? Nice, not a lot of people get into that, it's torture, but biology is my thing. What're you into?"

"Biology, pretty much."

"Sweet. So did you transfer?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, the United States."

"Darlin' I knew that, you talk different!" Iris laughed and she reminded me a bit of Jasper. God! Why did everything come back to them? "Are you close to the school?"

"Yeah, only about five minutes away." I tried my hardest to keep up with Iris; she walked like Edward.

"Damn, that monster house?" She gushed and I nodded. "Girl, are you rich or something?"

"No, I'm just staying with some friends. Er, the Malfoys." I shrugged.

"Oh, they're rich, for sure. Are they nice? I've heard they're pretty evil." Iris eyed me and I shrugged a bit.

"Nah, they're not bad."

"The son's hot, I've seen him around. But he's not my type." Iris laughed out loud and looked at me.

"He's okay," my eyes shifted around and Iris narrowed her eyes.

"You're dating him, aren't you? Nice."

"I'm not sure if you can call it dating." Really Bella?

Iris rolled her eyes. "You are so easy to read, my dear, you love him don't you?"

"Maybe, I, well I really don't know right now, it's all confusing." I shrugged and we both stopped in front of a room.

"This is our first period, c'mon, we're late enough already." Iris grabbed my arm again and pushed open the door.

"Yo, we have a new student. Her name's Bella Swan." Iris shouted to the teacher. Gosh, she was loud.

"Thank you for finally joining us Miss Taylor, Miss Swan. Here's a book." The teacher drawled and I grabbed the book quickly, sitting down next to Iris.

I felt a slight poke on my left arm and Iris threw a piece of paper on my desk. I looked up at the teacher and he was looking away so I opened it,

_So, how come you're here? Are you like a criminal or something? 'Cos no American comes over here unless they're criminals or some stupid business crap._

I laughed a little at what she had written.

**No, I just wanted to visit them. They're friends of the family. I haven't seen them in a while :]**

I felt bad lying, given the fact that I was sent here against my will, but for Iris' sake, it wasn't a huge deal.

_Nice. So you're not a criminal? Not that I'd mind, it would be pretty cool being friends with a murderer or something._

She was so weird.

**Uh no. No murderer here, sorry to disappoint you. I'm just your typical American. **

_But you look nothing like Homer Simpson._

**Who?**

_For an American, you truly don't know anything about a great show. You'll have to come over and I'll force you to watch the wonderful show of The Simpsons._

**Um, okay?**

_When are you free?_

**Um, I'm not sure right now, I'll let you know.**

I liked Iris, but I wanted to know her better before I went over to her house. It would be nice to have something to do though …

* * *

Later in the day ~*~

The rest of my first day passed by uneventful. Lunch was interesting, I saw Ellie sitting with a group of girls that were all glaring at me.

"Oh Bella, trust me, Ellie is definitely jealous. She secretly hates her Barbie hair." Iris yelled and Ellie narrowed her eyes at us.

"Iris, seriously, it's not a big deal, I've dealt with worse." I laughed and thought of Lauren and Jessica.

"Still, she will try her hardest to shave your head and stick the hair on herself. Now I don't know where she'd put it, I heard she's a fan of not shaving her legs, which creeps me out just a bit." Iris rolled her eyes and I laughed out loud, that was one of the funniest things I had ever heard.

"Good to know that I'm funny, thank you," Iris smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey Iris? I like your name … it's different but it's cool." I said, stabbing a carrot and putting it in my mouth, then instantly gagging.

"Yeah, don't eat the carrots. And thanks; my mom likes different names. Her name is Krissy. My sister's name is Remy." Iris raised her eyebrows. "We have some of the weirder names at this school but we have a normal last name."

"How old is your sister?"

"She's 15."

"Where is she?"

"With Ellie and her minions." Iris sighed.

"She's friends with them?"

"Yeah, ironic, huh? Bloody hell, they hate me and my sister is apart of their group. It sucks hardcore." I noticed that this was a touchy subject for Iris but she kept going. "And she _knows_ they hate me, but she's still friends with them. Although I wouldn't say they're exactly her friends. They're just nice to her because whenever they go shopping, mum buys them stuff all the time. But whenever I want something, she yells at me to go find a job. 'Oh, Iris I'm too tired.' 'Oh, Iris don't you have your own money?'

"It just goes on and on. Y'know how first born children get more attention? Hah, that's pure bullshit. My mum is so proud of Remy. Oh Remy! I am so glad you are making friends. And then she looks at me and says stuff like 'Iris, where are _your _friends?' and Remy will look all high and mighty. I hate it so much. I just wish I were 18 so I could just move out. Ugh!" She finished her rant and looked up at me. "I'm sorry, it's just a bad time right now."

"It's okay, I understand. But that's so stupid, I'm sorry. If you ever need somewhere to crash, I'm sure the Malfoys would be happy to have you." Did I really just offer that? Oh well, no turning back now.

"Oh I could not impose, it's fine."

"Well the offer is still there!" Bella! Shut up now!

"Thanks Bella." Iris smiled and went back to eating while I looked around, searching for a girl who looked like Iris. I instantly saw her. There she was. Brown hair, just like Iris'. The same face features, just softer. She was gazing at her sister, her expression broken and remorseful. Then her gaze settled on me. She was surprised. Why, because her sister had made a friend? I nodded my head at her and she cocked her head, staring intently at me and it made me uncomfortable so I looked away. This would be an interesting year …

* * *

That night ~*~

I finally made it home, Narcissa picked me up and we walked back to the house, not speaking.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Draco sent a letter for you, I left it on your bed." She nodded and I thanked her. I ran up the stairs, nearly tripping, and I dived for my bed.

_Izzy,_

_I hope you are doing well. My mother has informed me that you are now attending a high school; how is it? I wish I could be there with you. I'll see you soon though-_

But a loud banging on the front door interrupted me. No one else was downstairs when I got there so I went to the door and opened it.

"She kicked me out Bella! My own mother kicked me out!"

**

* * *

A/N: **So there you have it! Chapter 10! OMG, can you believe it? It's only been about two weeks! Early for us! LOL. Well hope you liked it … a little different. We might try for some Draco next chapter, I don't know though. It's River's turn to right! Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm sure I'll find them soon! Hah. ALSO, who likes Iris? I LOVE HER. And I know she talks more Americanized, but that's how she's going to be, she's not a huge fan of London, so she wants to be more like Americans, in a way, like customs and stuff. So yeah, sorry if you don't like that she doesn't always talk like she's British. We're American so we don't know everything about Britain! Thanks, River&Josey.

P.S. You guys realize that it's taken us close to nine months to write ten chapters? Want to know why? 'Cause we're lazy asses. Just joking, we are just busy a lot. And we procrastinate! Love.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Sadly we don't own Harry Potter, or Twilight. We do own the plot and Iris and her family. Well here's chapter 11, READ ON!!

* * *

We Fight, We Fall - Chapter 11

Bella P.O.V.

"Please Mr. Malfoy, please? You can't just let her live on the streets," I was scared. What would happen if he says no? I was begging, as I stood in Mr. Malfoy's office, with swollen eyes and her school bag, Iris was in my bedroom, probably still crying.

"No, absolutely not." He said, sure and confident. I looked to Narcissa for help she was just staring blankly at the wall. "Bella, that's my final answer."

I knew if this was a problem back at home, my mom, my dad even would have let Iris stay. Malfoy hasn't even thought about it! I walked out of the study door, I closed it behind me, I heard, "Lucius, she's just a child," Thank you Cissa for being on my side.

I swiftly walked into my bedroom pushing the door softly behind me. Iris jumped up and carried herself sloppy to me. "He said no," her face fell, "But Narcissa is trying to talk him into it," She embraced me into a hug, I hugged her back.

"Thank you so much,"

I laughed, "You can't thank me. I didn't do anything."

"No, but you tried, you talked to him, what else could you have done?" I shrugged.

We sat up in my room, while Iris told me what happened. That she came home from school late because she missed her bus and had to walk all of the way home. When her dad is stressed, he locks himself into his study with a bottle of whiskey. When her mom gets stressed she just starts drinking, unlike her husband she doesn't lock herself away. When Iris walked in, her mom started yelling, and finally kicked her out. Iris didn't know where else to go.

When Narcissa came up, Iris' hair had stuck to her face from her crying. "Well ladies it looks like were going to have to stop by your house Iris, before we go shopping, to pick up your belongings. I believe that shopping always seems to cheer me up." She said. I leaped off my bed into her arms. I wasn't hugging her because she was taking us shopping, I hate shopping but I was glad she talked Mr. Malfoy into letting Iris stay. She was taken back.

Narcissa whispered "But she can't know," I pulled away, I lightly nodded my head.

"Narcissa, I can't thank you enough,"

Iris stepped in, "Yeah, Mrs. Malfoy, thank you so much," a sour look appeared on Narcissa's face.

"Iris, please, it's Narcissa, Mrs. Malfoy just sounds so…" searching for the prefect word, "Old." Iris nodded, and blushed. "Well I'll leave you ladies to get cleaned up, be ready in a half."

She was about to close the door when I said, "When's he coming home?" I knew that this wasn't the time or place for this but it was itching at me.

She completely froze, turning back, "Whenever we truly need him. Around June, Bella," and with that she walked out the door.

At Iris' her mom was on the sofa crying into a dish of ice cream. I don't even think she noticed us come in. her house was big not as big as the manor but still big. Her room was an awkward shade of honey. We striped the lime green covers off her bed, also got all of her clothes. While we did all of this Narcissa went to talk to Krissy or Aaron Iris' parents. "Anything else you need?" I said walking into her bedroom after running down to the car to get the boxes we brought.

"My pictures, music, shoes, bathroom stuff, oh and Bella, I would really like to have my dresser," I looked over at it. The dresser was empty because we emptied her clothes out of it, but it had a mirror with pictures taped onto it, and was covered with tons of different things from make up to hair products.

I took some bags that we had packed down to the truck. On my way back I heard Narcissa talking to Aaron, "No, Aaron she'll be fine with us. Keep your money it looks like you'll need it for that wife of yours…" I waited to hear more.

"Don't talk about my wife like that," Fire lit up in his eyes, I thought he was going to hit Narcissa, "Iris is a pain you'll need it, she's a money waster, doesn't do good in school," I forced myself to walk away, what kind of dad talks about their daughter like that? I hoped he wasn't always this rude and he was just drunk. Once we got all of the bags and boxes down stairs and into the car we got Narcissa to help us with the dresser. "It was my grandma's," Iris said as we closed the trunk.

We went to the manor and dropped off the truck, Narcissa told us to stay were we where as she ran into the house, I figured that she was telling Spike and maybe even the other elves were to put Iris' things.

To the mall we took a different car. How many human cars can a wizarding family even own?! But instead of asking my question I just stay silent. "If you want anything, get it," Narcissa said to the two of us.

Iris looked worried, "Mrs. - Narcissa I don't have any money," she blushed.

"Don't worry; sweet you're -to some extent- apart of the family now," she looked at me, "You two will need some dresses, Draco comes home around June, we're having a party, because as you know Bella he graduates," Now it's my turn to blush, as my hand flies to my necklace, with his ring still on it. He graduates, while I still have my senior year.

Narcissa took as into the nearest dress store and started throwing dresses at us. From the dressing room I could no longer see the shinny floors with the lights reflecting off of them. Just me, alone with about 8 dresses and a very white curtain behind me. I looked pale not because I hate shopping because I miss Draco. I slid out of my jeans and shirt. The first dress I tried on was a blood red one, strapless, it fell just passed the middle of my thighs. I moved the curtain out of the way; Iris was waiting for me in her first dress too. We walked to the end of the hallway to a big mirror; Iris was in a brown long dress, also strapless.

We looked away from our reflections to each other and we scrunched up our noses and shook our heads.

We headed back to the dressing rooms. I switched into a black one which was mid-shin that bunched up at my stomach. Under my breast there was a light pink ribbon around the dress. The ribbon danced around the bottom of the dress as the thick straps fell off my shoulders.

We yet again walked to the end of the hallway, "Damn, Bell you have to get that,"

"Maybe, where's Narcissa?" I glanced around.

"Here girls," Narcissa appeared out of a dressing room throwing the curtain over her shoulder. Her thin figure was in a lime green knee length dress. "Oh, Isabella, you are getting that," she smiled. "Oh and Iris that too,"

The dress Iris had on was simply jaw dropping. It was purple, and half way through diagonally changed tint. It had spaghetti straps, it fell to her knees, it was painted in glitter, and it made her coco eyes pop art.

The next dresses we tried on were both white and floor length, too summery.

I skipped the pink flowered one that reminded me of _Pretty in Pink._

"Bella what do you think of this one?"

"Iris, I like it," Said Narcissa.

I pulled up the strap of the next one and stepped out of the curtain. Iris was at the mirror, her hands at her stomach that quickly moved to the straps. The first thing I noticed was how bronze her skin was in that golden, floor length, also showered in glitter. Cissa was standing behind Iris looking over her shoulder, "It's perfect, don't you agree, Bella?"

"Wow, yes it is," I smiled at both of them.

"You too, Bella," Narcissa added. I hadn't even looked at myself yet. It was a green with a sliver see through mesh layered over it, the bottom started above my knee and stopped in the middle of my shin, he straps criss-crossed in the back. For some reason I thought of Draco, he would probably laugh at the sight of me, I look ridiculous.

By the end of the dreadful day we each ended up with three dresses and four pairs of jeans, new jackets and as many shoes as we needed for our dresses. We also picked up some things for our bedrooms. Needless to say, Narcissa enjoyed spoiling us rotten.

My other dress was a floor length, strapless, orange one. Iris got a light blue one that goes to the middle of her shins it was plain and so not like Iris but she liked it and it liked her.

* * *

Draco P.O.V.

I was in the Slytherin common room; it was almost 1 in the morning. I could hardly sleep anymore, I couldn't stay awake in class and I couldn't pay attention when I was awake. I would do anything to be at home with Bella. I pulled out a piece of parchment.

_My Isabella,_

_I can't wait to see you. In a few months I'll come home to stay forever. Have you started school yet? Tell me how that's been for you. School is such a pain for me. I wait till June, and I'll be done for the rest of my life. Please convince my Mum to let you write back, I need to hear from you. I miss you. Got to go._

_Be Safe,_

_Draco._

I'll send it tomorrow; I thought as I slid it into my pocket and dozed off into a light sleep on the black leather sofa.

I woke up to someone sighing. I jumped up not knowing where I was. While jumping I banged heads with that person. "Ow! Draco!" Pansy.

"What are you doing?" Not caring really, but wondering what time it was.

"I just saw you down here so I came to see what you were doi-- "

"Pansy, what's the time?"

Taken back she replied, "Oh, I don't know about 8:30," 8:30?!

"Shit, Pansy I'm late!" her bottom lip stuck out.

"Oh well Drakey-Poo, I was thinking we could skip today," she smiled flirty at me.

"Not today," I shook my head, "not any day, not ever."

She looked hurt, she'll just go off and snog someone else anyway. I grabbed my school bag off the foot of the sofa, and ran to double potions with Gryffindor, without Harry Potter, the weasel or the mud-blood.

I came to the closed door, I'm late. I pushed it open, "Mr. Malfoy, nice of you to finally join us,"

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, River here, so what'd you think? Tell us please review, many asked for Draco's point of view well there it was. I hope you enjoyed the dress part as much as I enjoyed writing it. :] Josey, the surprise was the DPOV but then I realized I already had you read it before I typed, how upsetting. Anywho it was a surprise for our faithful readers. So, lastly please review! And Happy Holidays (I don't know if I will post again before Christmas so…) Josey is up next!! Good luck!

P.S. Can you help us get to 140 reviews? Pwetty pwease?

P.P.S. Thanks so much for the 15,000+ hits so far! It means so much, we just wish that those fav/alert people who don't normally review, WOULD review! We aren't complaining about what we have, because we have lots of faithful reviewers, but we really want to know what the other people think too! So if you just read this and then don't do anything, maybe review sometime! I'm not trying to be condescending (this is Josey, just by the way), but reviews mean A LOT! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Undoubtedly, we don't own Harry Potter, or Twilight. We get to own Iris, Remy, Ellie and all the other original characters! Bwhaha, read on. I'd like to say that I had an inspiration for this chapter, but I didn't really. A Rocket to the Moon got me through the chapter though, they're so versatile.

* * *

We Fight, We Fall – Chapter 12

Bella P.O.V.

"Bella! Iris! You're going to be late for your school." Narcissa called up the stairs. I walked out of my bedroom and greeted the head female of the house (well, of course, it's not me! Hah). "Where is Iris?"

"She's brushing her teeth," I smiled and stood at the end of the stairs, waiting for Iris. It had already been two weeks since she had come to live with the Malfoys. I imagine that Draco has not been informed yet; he'll be in for a surprise when he gets home. Speaking of which, he will be home soon.

I heard Iris start down the stairs and I walked to the front door. "Bella! Wait up!"

I laughed and kept walking while Iris tried to keep up with my pace and stuff all of her things into her bag.

"You know, they have some Winter Formal dance coming up. Should we go?"

My eyes widened and I shook my head. "Most definitely not. I can't dance."

"Then what are you going to do at Draco's party? Just sit there and frown? I don't think he'd really like that." Iris raised one eyebrow.

I sighed. She was right.

"I thought we could go, even if we didn't have dates. 'Cause I'm sure no one will ask me and you have a boyfriend, right?"

I cocked my head and shrugged. Was he my boyfriend? I guess he could be, we didn't exactly talk about it though.

"What if someone asks me?" I asked.

"Then you would have to decide whether or not you would want to go with that person." Iris shrugged and I nodded. "You may want to think of an answer now because I heard that Aaron was going to ask you."

I looked at her bewildered. Aaron? But he was popular. He was Ellie's ex-boyfriend.

"I know what you're thinking, but I heard it from good sources. Although, I think I'd say yes, even if I did have a boyfriend. Just to piss off Ellie. Bloody hell; that would be the best."

"Why don't you ask him then? She hates you more than me."

"Ah, but he doesn't want to ask me, he wants to ask you!" Iris looked at me, expectantly.

I groaned. I really hoped he wouldn't ask me.

~*~

When we got to school, there was a table inside; decorated for the March Formal Winter dance or whatever the hell it's called.

Iris' eyes lit up and she dragged me to the table. But then we saw who was sitting at the table. Remy. Iris stopped and looked at me.

"Come on, you can do it." I assured her. Iris nodded and walked up to the table, still dragging me along.

"Two tickets please." She said.

Remy looked up at her, worried. "Iris,-"

"I said, two tickets, Remy. I don't want to talk about it." Iris sighed.

This had been going on ever since Iris moved in with the Malfoys and me. Remy was concerned for her sister, she approached Iris, and Iris didn't want to talk about it. Every time, I swear. In a sense, I felt bad for Remy. She lost her sister and her parents were doing nothing, plus her sister would barely talk to her. But I felt worse for Iris. She lost her sister; her parents and her sister's best friends hated her. At least she had me now!

"Please Iris, I miss you!"

"Remy, I can't do this right now. I'll call you later or something." Iris looked away.

"Can I come visit you, wherever you are staying? I heard you're staying at the Malfoys', that weird family." Remy snarled her nose and I narrowed my eyes.

"The Malfoys are very nice for taking me in, so shut up," Iris growled back and Remy's eyes widened. "Whatever, talk to you later."

The two of us left and walked to class. Iris didn't speak and I didn't talk to her. For once, I didn't enjoy the silence; it was haunting. It was like those months without Edward. But for some reason, this felt worse.

~*~

By lunch, it seemed as though Iris was back to normal, but then again, she could be a great actress. Either way, it was better than the morning, I felt better. I looked across the cafeteria and noticed Ellie talking loudly as Remy stared off into space. Ellie snapped her fingers in front of Remy's face and Remy just smiled weakly. There was a lot more that I wanted to learn about Ellie, but I had a feeling I wouldn't hear much from Iris. And I didn't know Remy at all so that wouldn't help, plus I didn't have any other friends here.

"Aaron! Hey, babe!" Ellie's voice carried across the cafeteria and my head snapped up. He nodded at her but kept walking. Right. Towards. Me. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

"Bella, he's coming over here! I told you!" Iris hissed.

"Noooo! I don't want him to come. Ahh, I have to get out of here!" I whispered, as he got closer. I had to admit; he was good looking. He reminded me of Draco's friend, Blaise. He was tall, his skin was dark and he was really handsome. _Bella! Think of Draco! Oh, but Aaron is really cute. But you have Draco! No, Bella, stop. You have Draco. You don't need Aaron! But what if he asks me? I don't want to be rude… maybe I can go with Aaron but just not tell Draco! Yeah, that would work… oh, but then I'd feel guilty!_

"… Bella, right?" I heard a male voice break through my thoughts.

"Huh?" I looked up, confused.

Aaron laughed and he spoke again, "You're so cute. So, hey, I was wondering if you would want to go to the dance with me, what do ya say?" He was American?

"I, uhh, um," I looked over at Iris who was shaking her head yes. Aaron looked at her and she smiled up at him.

"Do it!" She hissed.

"Er, sure, that would be fun!" I smiled weakly.

"Cool, I'll give ya more deets later," Aaron leaned down and kissed my cheek and walked away.

_What the hell did I just do?_

But then I looked over at Ellie and remembered _exactly _what the whole point of this was. _Ahh, sweet revenge._

_Now, I just have to keep this from Draco? What did I just get myself into?_

**

* * *

A/N: **So, yeah, kind of short. Sorry! And it's not the greatest chapter, but we needed an update. Hehe. This is more of a filler chapter to give you more insight on our original characters… Aaron is actually based off of someone we know. Kelsey, you'll know whom I'm talking about! River is up next and I'm sure she'll try to get chapter thirteen up faster than I got chapter twelve up! Also, you guys are lucky, I should be working on my ELA essay right now. It's due tomorrow!

Haha, anyway, it's our one-year anniversary (which on average means one chapter per month! Haha. Maybe we will have twenty-four chapters by next February. Just kidding, I think we will be done by then. We want to work on a sequel or another story after this one!), wanna help celebrate by getting us over 200 reviews this time? You did so well last time, I asked for 140 and you gave us 165! This isn't to say we are ungrateful for what we have, we are SO GRATEFUL! But it would just be awesome to have over 200! Love you guys so much! Keep reading and reviewing!

P.S. Thanks for 17,000+ hits, it means bunches of oats! (haha, I don't know what I'm talking about) –Josey&River


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13—We Fight, We Fall

Disclaimer: We don't own any Harry Potter or Twilight characters, nothing but the plot. :D Hope you enjoy this; sorry it took so long for us to post. Faithful readers, read on!

**B.P.O.V.**

I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to go to the dance with Aaron. Sure he's cute, but baby cute, you know? _Plus, you like Draco. Or did you forget about him already? _–Bella, concentrate here. Anyway, reasons not to go to this dance; I CAN'T DANCE, secondly I'm dying to tell Draco and lastly this will most likely go bad. Uh, correction-HORRIBLE, this will most likely go horrible.

Did I mention that I can't dance? I did? Good. Well I can't.

I think the worst part is, Narcissa know I can't dance, and that I don't want to go to this stupid Spring Fling anyway, gahh. This is ALL IRIS' FAULT. But they're both excited for us to go to this _thing. _Cissa wants to "treat" us with getting our nails and our hair done, *gag*. It's like were her daughters that she never had, which in a way I guess we are. Mr. Malfoy stays put in his study for most nights, or he's off for work. Which leaves us girls to eat alone just the three of us, Iris and I probably enjoy those nights the best.

I was mid rant when the phone rang. I was with Iris sitting across from her, working on homework, while I was reading some book I pulled off the Malfoy's bookshelf. Some book, about this school called Hogwarts, sounds almost like a real place, just because of the detailed history. I guess it could be a real place with everything that has happened with me within the last few years, vampires, witches, wizards, elves, what's next happy ghosts, and werewolves?

"Hello, Malfoy residents."

"Is Bella there?" the person asked.

"This is her," the voice was vaguely familiar.

"Bella, please don't hang up, this is Remy I need to talk to you about Iris,"

"Oh, Jenn, I know I miss you too," I added a delayed pause, "Oh yeah, what about her?" I walked down the hallway into the small bathroom. Just so Iris wouldn't follow, or hear for that matter.

"She won't talk to me," Remy whined.

"Well you are friends with Ellie and she thinks you're not on her side. She's your sister Remy; you need to be on her side,"

"I am on her side, but she doesn't give me the time of day."

"And you want me to do… what exactly?"

"Talk to her for me,"

"Why else did you call, Remy?"

"Uh, she should come home. Mom and dad aren't doing good,"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Fighting, yelling, screaming, I need my sister, I can't do this alone,"

"I'm sorry, I can't make her be ready to talk to you, I've tired. And I'm not going to make her go back home," I explained. "Plus, I'm not sure you noticed the way she was treated at home,"

"Well, I need to see my sister."

"Remy, she doesn't want to talk to you, I'm sorry. That's all I can say."

"Try again for me, please? And one more ting, that was rude saying yes to Aaron. You know who he's dating."

Grow up! The real evil comes out…! "Well Rem," I didn't know if she'd react with calling her that, "For one, Ellie isn't my friend, two, they broke up months ago, and three maybe I like him," A little white lie never hurt anyone, "So Remy grow up," and I hung up. I walked back into the kitchen, my face flushed.

"Who was that?"

"My cousin from the states," it almost looked as if she didn't believe me. "She's having guy problems, image that," Iris laughed.

"I'm hungry," I said and opened the refrigerator only to close it seconds later. "Hey Iris," I said in this childish and immature voice, she glanced up from her boring history, "I'm cravin' some ice cream,"

"You do realize that it's winter and freezing outside, right?"

"Come on, please?" I begged, I gave her puppy dog eyes, or tired.

"Fine and only because you're going to stop making that hideous face at me," we both cracked up.

"I can't believe your going to the dance with Aaron. This is like such big news," Iris said after we sat down this little ice cream shop in town. Iris with her vanilla, and chocolate drizzled cup of ice cream, and my vanilla cone with sprinkles, like I used to get when I was a child.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into saying yes, I shoulda beat you for that one,"

"Nah, you like me too much," She gave me her superstar smile.

This was the truth, "Yeah…so who are you going with?"

"Dunno yet, no ones asked me,"

"Iris remember when you asked me if I was dating Draco?" even through she knew I was receiving letters from him and stuff, I didn't talk about him, ever. "Well what am I going to tell him?"

"Uh, are you crazy Bell, you don't tell him anything," my mouth dropped.

"'Ris you're the crazy one here, how do I do that? He's my boyfriend, we like each other, hell, maybe love," I smiled, and grabbed my necklace with his ring still on it, for it was too big on my fingers.

"How'd he ask you?"

"Ask me…?"

"For you to be his, his girlfriend?"

I thought back to our last days. "Well, I guess it wasn't ever really said, but it didn't need to. You know what he did?" I didn't give her the chance to answer, "He woke me up at two thirty in the morning, brought me outside, in the middle of winter to confess his liking of me," I don't mention the night before when I called him too self concerned and friendless, but I didn't want her to know that side of him because he's a way better person than that. "He gave me his jacket, like the prefect gentlemen, which he most defiantly was not when I first met him. He said 'Izzy,' Do you know how many people get the honor of calling me _that_? Him. That's it. 'I think I might have feelings for you,' and I thought to myself, right Draco Malfoy has feeling for _me_, this is joke. But he continued on, 'I can never get you out of my mind ever since that day I came home. The way your hair falls into your eyes, like your covering up this big mystery, this something shameful. Your eyes when you smiles and laugh, they glow, when you're amazed by something.'" Iris just sat there taking it all in. "He explained that he couldn't even sleep without dreaming about me. He said that I made him so, miserable. What an adjective. He told me that he'd never leave me. And what did I have to say to him? Nothing. I told him that I didn't know what to say, that I was sorry. We ended up kissing. The next day he left for school, he gave me this," holding his ring up, "And said to me 'Bye, my Isabella' and kissed my forehead, dropped my hand, and walked away,"

Iris looked at me and said, "I assumed that was his,"

"Of course, see this blue," I held it up for a better look, "This is about the color of his eyes,"

"Bell, what's he like? Blonde and tall like his parents?"

"Yes, and strong, like Mr. Malfoy, and sweet like Cissa," then I had a bright idea, "Iris why don't you go to the dance with Aaron?"

"We already talked about this, because this is just an evil scandal to make Ellie jealous. Plus, he didn't want me, he wanted you."

I looked at her, took a bite of ice cream. "Blah. Blah. Blah. I gotta ask him if he's fine with me going with a different guy. For one, 'Ris I wouldn't want him going to one of his school dances with the schools slut attached to his arm,"

She gave me a very confused look; I rolled my eyes and told her that it was a long story for another time. In which she gave me this begging look with her teal eyes. "Ugh, I just went to a party with him and some of his friends. Let me tell you, BIG SLUTS!" I made this gagging noise. "I did meet one good person but I can't wait for after this dance. Why am I doing this thing again?"

"Because you love me," she smiled. "Tell me more about him," I blushed a little.

"Well remember that first day when I came to school, when I told you that the Malfoy's are good friends of my parents?" she nodded. "Yeah well I've never met or even heard of the Malfoys before I came here."

"Bell why are you here anyway?"

"Uh, my boyfriend broke up with me…" I left the sentence open for a story she can make up, which she didn't and I knew she wouldn't.

"Elaborate?" and there we sat—her listening and me 'elaborating'.

"So, Bell which dress are you planning on wearing?" we were walking home by that point.

"Well 'Ris, I'm thinking about the ugliest one I own," –adds dramatic pause— "Maybe then Aaron will ditch me and then I can come home," I said honestly.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

"That's what you think; dances are just another way for couples, -people who wish they were couples—to rub up against each other and not feel guilty about it. Iris they are nothing but drama."

"Are not!"

"Are too! What dances do you go to?"

* * *

**(A/N :)** Dear our faithful readers,

This story is for the believers in to so called "love at first sight", so for those that think everything happened way to fast in our story, you can just those thoughts right now,(: Thank you for reading!

PS Sorry about the late update, I –River—had this thing—called lacrosse—to attend to. (It's a really fun spot, you should try it), BUT just think you have me ALL summer! HAVE A FANTASTIC …fill in with noun here… UNTIL WE UPDATE AGAIN! :D

We love you,

River and Josey 333


End file.
